


Broken Promise

by CapsfavGirl



Series: Lightning In The Stars [7]
Category: DCU, Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Barry's heart gets broken, Character Death, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsfavGirl/pseuds/CapsfavGirl
Summary: Barry and Hal's happiness is shortlived.





	Broken Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me there's more to come. I just couldn't help but pile on some angst.

Barry smiled as he raced to the Watchtower. This time tomorrow Hal would be back from his mission and where he belonged in Barry's arms. It had become something of a routine for them in the months since they had started dating. The lantern always lit up at the sight of his speedster waiting for him no matter how weary his previous mission had left him. Barry could always hear that promise in his head, "I'll always come back to you," at the sight of Hal walking toward him.

Stepping into the main space he smiled at Roy being held tightly by Wally. The protective way his nephew held his fiance caused him to pause, "Is everything okay," he asked cautiously.

They both stilled as he approached them, "Kyle is looking for you," Wally blurted out.

"Damn they came back early," Barry cursed speeding from the pair. Hal had probably been badly injured which would explain why he hadn't let Barry know he was coming home sooner. Shaking his head at the consideration of his sweet boyfriend he sped to the med bay only to find it empty, "Hmm," he frowned.

Systematically zipping through the facility with mounting concern at not finding Hal in any of his usual spots before he finally entered the meeting room. Skidding to a halt upon seeing Kyle alone talking to Clark and Bruce. It wasn't the sad look in Superman's eyes, it wasn't the clenched jaw as Batman fought for control that made the reality crash down around him. It was the worn leather bomber jacket folded carefully over Kyle's arm.

That jacket that was so much a part of Hal, the man would not be without it. He hadn't realized his legs had given out underneath him until Kyle was crouched beside him muttering some weak explanation or perhaps it was an apology. Either way, Barry heard none of it over the words playing on repeat in his mind, "I'll always come back to you."

Taking the jacket with trembling hands, burying his face in it as a sob was torn from his chest. Tears spilled darkening the material as he cried. He didn't protest being scooped from the ground. It didn't matter who was holding him close because it wasn't Hal. He only cried quietly into the jacket as he was carried from the room.

"Why weren't you with him," Batman demanded in a fearsome snarl glaring at the Green Lantern.

"Bruce," Clark tried to calm him.

"You knew how reckless he could be! Why did you let him go into that situation alone," he grabbed the younger man by his shirt smacking him harshly into the wall.

The glowing suit covered the young lantern as he pushed the man away from him with a burst of willpower. Glaring, he shouted, "Because he was Hal Fucking Jordan, Commander of the Green Lantern Corps. He gave an order and we followed it. He knew the risk and didn't want to endanger anyone else and when he realized there was no other way he sacrificed himself," his heart panged at the memory of the green energy shooting toward him. The jacket and the message to get it to Barry and apologize to him for the broken promise.

Diana and Arthur entered the room eyes widened in surprise at the shouted words. They had heard about Hal and come to see if there was anything that could be done. The outburst from the young man stunned them into silence.

Furiously staring down the founding members, before setting his eyes on the Dark Knight's once more, "None of you here ever really saw him, really took him seriously, because he never wanted to be taken seriously. Not one of you ever got to see him reignite the entire Blue Lantern Corps. He came home and got to forget for a while that it wasn't the weight of a planet or a quadrant on his shoulders but sometimes the whole damned universe," he spat eyes boring into Bruce's as he said, "No, none of you standing here deserved him," before turning and storming out of the room a telltale boom echoing moments later.

Everyone out," Batman growled staring at the ground. Once the room was empty he overturned the table with a roar before collapsing.

 

"He promised...he promised to always come back to me," he wept into the leather clad chest. His cowl had been pulled back and a hand stroked his hair as soothing noises were hummed above his head. 

"We'd just started...there wasn't enough time," another sob, "He can't be gone," he held tightly to the bomber jacket.

"I'm sorry Bear," the words came out broken. Oliver just held him tighter to his chest.

The scent of leather and ozone brought with it the memory of being hugged tightly to the pilot countless times. It broke his heart to realize he would never get that embrace again. They had never gotten to say they were sorry. Barry had lost his boyfriend and Oliver had lost a brother, "God, Flyboy I could punch you right now," he thought tearfully. Really he would've given anything just to hug his best friend one last time.


End file.
